The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Automatic transmissions provide a plurality of forward and reverse speeds or gear ratios by selectively actuating one or more brakes or clutches. Dual clutch transmissions have two input shafts that each provide a subset of the available gear ratios. Each of the two input shafts is selectively coupled to an engine by use of a clutch. Typical clutches are high slip capacity friction launch devices included inside the transmission housing or separately from the transmission. These high slip capacity friction launch devices may have disadvantageous performance characteristics, such as poor torsional isolation between the engine and the transmission, driveline induced shudder, poor drivability metrics at launch due to low engine torque, shudder from rotary stick-slip of the friction devices during vehicle launch, and poor thermal dissipation characteristics. In addition, these high slip capacity friction launch devices may require high content friction material and lubricating oil with superior friction properties. Thus, there is a need for a new and improved torque transmission assembly that provides beneficial operating modes to improve vehicle launch characteristics while avoiding disadvantageous characteristics.